


Overworked

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kinda, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, Overworked, Overworked Marinette Dupain-Cheng, could be read platonically, falling asleep, movies - Freeform, visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette continues to push herself far past her limits. Chat refuses to let that continue.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 50





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be continued. It's just something I wrote in my spare time. Despite that I hope you enjoy :)

Chat stood on Marinette’s balcony and hesitated a moment before heading in. He noticed she was sitting hunched over her desk, working on some design or other. “...Purr-incess? Are you alright?” He cautiously asked, not wanting to intrude.

“I’m fine Chat, I’m just working on an important commission. It’s due soon and I want to make sure that it’s exactly what the client wanted.” 

“Mari, it doesn’t have to be perfect. You are human and a teenager after all. Either way I’m sure it’s amazing. Why don’t you take a short break… How long have you slept these past few days?”

“Hmm ten hours-“

“Per night?” Chat interrupted.

“No, no, maybe 3-4 hours per night for the past three days?”

“Marinette. That’s not healthy for you.”

“I’m almost done. Just a few little things…”

“Let’s take a break. Alright? Get some snacks and watch a movie or something, please Marinette? Not for you, then for me,”

Marinette sighed before turning and giving a soft smile to Chat. “Fine.”

“Purr-fect” A grin grew on his face.

She ran downstairs to get various leftover pastries while Chat grabbed blankets out of the closet. He sat them down in a pile and waited for her return.

She returned and already seemed far more relaxed than she did before. She had a bunch of treats that she carefully set down. “What type of movie were you thinking?” 

Chat smiled at the twin-tailed girl, “Just pick your favorite. It is your break after all.”

Marinette started the movie and sat down next to Chat as the movie started to play.

“Chat, why do you come over here so often? Not that I don’t appreciate it, but you’re a hero? And a person with your own life?” 

“Perhaps I enjoy being around you Marinette. I mean as long as I get patrol and my own work at home done, it’s fine right?”

She smiled gratefully as her eyelids lowered slightly. She was tired. Chat could tell. He glanced back at the movie, not really paying attention as she slowly leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep. 

He sighed and wished he could stay longer, but knew that it would only lead to angering his father if he noticed. He carefully picked Marinette up before laying her on her chaise. He put one of the blankets over her and lightly kissed her forehead before grabbing a croissant and slipping out the trapdoor from her balcony and headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3 :)


End file.
